User blog:Taylor Vaanu McKenzie/CHOICES confessions: Best Side couples
I don't think side couples are discussed enough, because if you asked me, they're just as interesting as your MCs own love life. And I'm going to highlight two of my favorite side couples. Variego Let's admit it, Endless Summer is definitely one of the best series ''CHOICES: Stories you Play ''definitely came up with it, and here's to still hoping for following books or companion series (especially with that Rourke ending route.) While we're at it, let's also admit that the dynamic of Varyyn and Diego was another thing they did right. From the 'Imma-hit-you-with-this-chair-now' rough start (and the accidentally kill you one if you couldn't get it on with a Love Interest), to the 'He's actually an okay guy' hints of a small crush development, it's been a real fluff roller coaster. I almost wished I didn't have my Handfast with Jake just to witness these two's Vaanti marriage ceremony. Cutest things about this pair: *'Varryn getting excited about learning little, normal, human things and Diego just as thrilled to tell him about it.' *'It's just so pure. Separating them is enough of a reason to NEVER choose the Rourke route.' *'Varryn treats Diego like he's the most precious thing ever created, even willing to go so far as sacrificing the existence of his kind and the entire Vaanti way of life if it meant a brighter future for him. (If you choose carefully, this can be avoided. Again *whispers* avoid Rourke route.)' *'How their character back stories complements each other. Diego never had any friends before Taylor (although another plot twist about that information makes Diego's friend-''less ''history even sadder) and Varyyn being Prince and next in line to rule his kind, but still, feeling inferior about it—it's so cute how they become some kind of support system to each other.' Cutest scenes involving this pair: *'When Rourke had Diego hostage, and Varyyn wakes up being furious about it.' *'The whole Hand-glider episode. Just... that entire thing.' *'Their journey to return "home" by getting to the portal, the little exchanges there.' *'Taylor shipping it. (when you choose the Diamond choices)' *'Those little moments Diego makes a pop-culture reference and Varyyn takes it seriously.' *'(If you don't have a Love interest by Book 3) How they reunited after the whole confrontation with Cetus and after losing the ''Heart.' *'When Diego just about freaks when Varyyn disappeared in Book 3 when they were following the crystal paths.' *'Their moments when the team is rescuing Varyyn and Grace from Rourke's HQ''' Crash x Chazz (What's their ship name? IDK!) I was always play as a guy in my stories, so I don't like books where you don't have a gender option. So far, Elementalist is the most considerate book, allowing you to not only choose your gender but your love interest preferences from the get-go'. ' But I digress. That being said, I didn't like to playing Red Carpet Diaries at all. I only gave it a chance cause it was based on the Pixelberry simulation of Hollywood University and was hoping to romance Thomas Hunt or Chris Winters there, just like in the simulation. Sadly, nope for both. Just like you couldn't romance any original HSS characters in those books. ヾ(TToTT)ﾉ I was about to throw in the towel as I kept playing, holding on to hope that maybe I could romance Allison or Ethan there, and then.... PLOT TWIST. Chazz is gay, and has a biggo crush on Crash (pun totally intended). Honestly, hooking them up is the only fun part of the game for me. Admittedly, a bit disappointed I couldn't romance him myself, but making this romance route option was too good to pass up. I just imagined that my MC was a guy and mentally replacing female pronouns whenever there are hanky-panky scenes with my LIs there. Still unsure whether to continue to book 2, haven't found sources telling me whether there are more moments of these two together in the game since they are already together. If someone can tell me, that'd be great. Cutest things about this pair: *'Star-crossed lovers vibe, with Crash being a well-known and famous Stunt action man and Chazz having a ''down-on-his-luck ''career as an agent stuck with whiny Internet stars before MC came in. Honestly, if the book gave more attention to this pair, I'd have love to see some former co-star of Crash getting into Chazz's face about being the stunt man's date or what-have-you.' *'They're so into each other, and their "better half" doesn't have a clue just '''How much'. It's actually cute-funny how they both think they've gotta compensate something to deserve the other or whatever.' '(e.g. Chazz facing his fear of heights, and Crash worrying over what Chazz would think about his home)' *'The fact that Crash is just as smitten over Chazz because he isn't crazy into stunts like the stunt man is (another plot twist) that he wants to actual settle with someone more into a chill lifestyle than the one he's currently living now.' *'MC ships it. (Otherwise, that ship wouldn't sail.) Says it's the cutest couple, not even her own. ' '(・ω・)b''' Cutest scenes involving this pair: *'Chazz's little squeaks on their first encounter and when he blurts whatever whenever he sees Crash.' *'Crash just thinking it's adorable when Chazz does the above.' *'Literally both of these dorks texting MC as if she's their personal love guru.' Sad to say, there aren't much moments of them that I can list because they're not that important to the plot, it seems, and I haven't gotten that far into Book 2. (Just started chapter 1, choosing a new crib and doing stuff with an LI.) Category:Blog posts